


My Stubborn Dolt of a Husband

by LilyOrchard, MikailaT



Series: Anevay Darkflare - Horde Champion [19]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bittersweet, Evacuation, F/M, Fear, Late Night Conversations, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Warcraft III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOrchard/pseuds/LilyOrchard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailaT/pseuds/MikailaT
Summary: As the Plague of Undeath ravages Lordearon, arrangements are made to escort Loralen Cinderveil and her daughter Taldrea back to the safety of Quel'thalas.
Relationships: Dark Ranger Loralen/Marwyn
Series: Anevay Darkflare - Horde Champion [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939501
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	My Stubborn Dolt of a Husband

**Year 20 - The Scourge of Lordaeron**

The group of rangers arrived at Loralen’s homestead early in the morning. They’d received word of wanting an escort out of Lordaeron. A plague of Undeath was rampaging through the region and Loralen and Marwyn wanted to get their daughter out of Lordaeron as soon as possible. Arrangements had to be quick, and so Ranger Captain Anevay Darkflare was schedued to meet with Loralen, Marwyn and Prince Arthas to coordinate a quick and safe evacuation. Loralen was the only Thalassian citizen residing in Lordaeron, and being married to one of the highest ranking captains under the Prince afforded her a certain degree of comfort and importance. Otherwise she might have been left to rot and Quel'thalas would have had a harder time withdrawing her.  


As they closed in on the homestead, they saw Marwyn in full armor as he spoke with his colleague, who Anevay recognized as Captain Falric, while Prince Arthas hung nearby.  Anevay whistled to signal her arrival and the three of them perked up. “Someone call for a pickup?”

Marwyn smiled at the elf, turning to approach them. “Ranger Captain! We weren’t expecting you until High Noon at least,” he exclaimed. “You didn’t rush on our account, did you?”

“I’ve always rushed,” Anevay snorted. “It’s been my thing since I was a greenling. Pisses the General off to no end.”

Marwyn laughed in kind. “Well I certainly am not complaining,” he said. “I’ll let Loralen know you’ve arrived. I know my daughter has been eager to see another Ranger.” 

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere,” she smiled as Falric and Marwyn headed into the house, leaving Anevay alone with the prince. She glanced at him and pursed her lips, nodding once. “Prince Arthas.”

“Captain,” he nodded back. “Marwyn has told me a bit about you. You seem to have an impressive military career.” 

“It was expected of me. I was trained by the General herself,” she said, leaning against the house. “How’s the kid been?” She asked, jerking her head toward the door.

“Taldrea?” He looked towards the door as well, a small smile playing at his lips. “She’s a lively one. Brave too. She told me that she plans to take her father’s place as Captain one day.”

“Really? Interesting,” Anevay mused. “So what’s going on with this plague, anyway?”

Arthas’ expression suddenly sobered as he turned to meet Anevay’s eyes. “We currently don’t know where it’s coming from or how to stop it. All we know is that people are falling deathly ill all over and townsfolk are being harassed by undead creatures. The likes of which we haven’t seen since the second war.”

Anevay glanced over the hill in the direction of Andorhal. Early in the morning it was still quiet. A few lamps were cutting through the fog, and everything was… still.  “Any aid coming in?” she asked.

“The Kirin Tor is sending Lady Proudmoore,” Arthas nodded.

“Well that’s better than nothing,” Anevay shrugged. “I’ll put in a good word in Quel’thalas. Probably get some Priests and Magi down here.”

“That would certainly be appreciated,” Arthas smiled. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to part with a few of your Rangers as well? Their skills could prove useful in combating these undead.”

“If it weren’t for the fact that Sylvanas insists on keeping me close at all times, I’d volunteer myself,” Anevay shrugged. “But Ranger Lord Nathanos is here in Lordaeron, I could pass the message along to him. Otherwise, more Rangers might be more difficult.”

“Keeps you close?” Arthas arched a brow. “...Are the two of you…?”

“No,” Anevay shook her head. “I’m actually engaged to a fellow Ranger,” she flashed the ring on her finger. “And Sylvanas is engaged to Lady Proudmoore.”

“Oh. Yes,” Arthas said, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Hard to believe I forgot about that.” 

There was a faint air of tension for a moment before Loralen stepped out of the doorway, holding a sleeping Taldrea in her arms. Loralen’s footfalls were always fairly light, but against the wood of the front porch and the steps she climbed down, she may as well have been stomping.  “I want it clear that I do not like this,” Loralen hissed gently at her husband as he trailed behind. 

“Sweetheart, we agreed it’s for the best,” Marwyn beseeched. “We have to think about what’s best for Tally.”

Loralen turned to look at Marwyn, careful not to jostle Taldrea awake but still looking very heated. “Then you should be coming with us,” she hissed through clenched teeth. “She needs her father to be safe as well, you know!”

“I need to be here to protect Lordearon. Just as you would protect Quel’thalas if the Undead were there,” Marwyn said. “I don’t like it when you’re called back for deployment, but that’s the life we lead.”

“It’s a supernatural plague!” Loralen countered, struggling to keep her voice even. “We should be entrusting magisters to get to the bottom of this! Not soldiers!” 

“Rest assured ma’am, that the Kirin Tor is already sending us one of their best to help us uncover the source of this plague,” Arthas interjected. “And don’t worry about your husband. I will remain by his side and ensure he returns home safely to you.”

“That doesn’t put me at ease, Arthas,” Loralen scowled. “You don’t even know what made this plague!”

As they bickered, Anevay glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw a ghoul skulking around the base of the hillside. It was eyeing the group and gnashing it’s jaws, unnoticed by the others. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a strip of dried meat, quietly chucking it down the hill and in the other direction. The ghoul watched it and darted after it like a hungry dog.  “Hmm, must have been hungry,” she mused as she turned her attention back to the others.

An exasperated Loralen turned to look at Anevay. “Ranger Captain,” she greeted, her tone cordial, if somewhat strained. “Permission to drag my stubborn dolt of a husband kicking and screaming back to Quel’Thalas?” 

“As amusing as that would be, I’m afraid not,” Anevay shook her head. “We can’t legally bring Marwyn back with us. Terenas and Anasterian would have our hides.”

A defeated sigh escaped Loralen’s lips, her ears folding against her head. “Very well…” she said, suddenly looking very tired. 

“Hey now,” Marwyn said, gently cupping Loralen’s cheeks and bringing her gaze back up to him. “I am going to be okay, love. I’ve fought more imposing creatures than a few undead. You were there for most of them. 

Loralen felt the urge to roll her eyes, but nonetheless leaned into Marwyn’s hand. “You always bring up that ogre story as though I hadn’t softened him up for you,” she tutted, a small smile in her voice. 

“I wouldn’t dream of stealing any credit from you,” Marwyn chuckled before leaning forward to kiss his wife gently.  Loralen, despite being angry, leaned into the kiss and whimpered softly. Anevay and Arthas both smiled at the sight. As much as they argued about safety, Marwyn and Loralen loved each other very much.

“Make sure he comes out of this alive,” Anevay said, glancing at Arthas. “Lor would have my head if he didn’t.”

“It is my duty as the Prince to protect my people,” Arthas nodded. “Marwyn is no different. You have my word he will come back alive.” 

Between the couple, Taldrea began to stir in her mother’s arms. Blinking sleepily, she lifted her head to look up at Marwyn. “...Papa?” she asked drowsily. 

“Hey there, kiddo,” Marwyn smiled, brushing a thumb along Taldrea’s cheek. “It’s time for you and Minn’da to get going okay? You’re going to Quel’Thalas today, remember.” 

“I remember,” Taldrea nodded, rubbing her eyes. “But aren’t you coming with us?” 

“I can’t unfortunately,” Marwyn said, his smile fading slightly. “I still have to go to work.”

Taldrea whimpered and leaned in to hug her father. “I don’t like it when you go to work.”

“I know you don’t, champ,” Marwyn said, accepting the hug wholeheartedly. “Don’t worry though. I’ll be back with you and Minn’da before you know it. And I’ll have a bunch of new stories and souvenirs for you.”

“Promise?” Taldrea asked with a pout.

“Promise,” Marwyn smiled. “Hey, someone’s gotta teach you to swing a sword.”

Taldrea giggled and squeezed his neck before pulling away. “See you soon, papa.”

“See you soon, sweetheart,” Marwyn smiled. “Be good for your Minn’da, okay? She works harder than the both of us.” 

“Damn right I do,” Loralen said, unable to mask the worry in her voice. “...Be safe.” 

“I will,” Marwyn nodded as he pulled his Captain’s helmet from off his belt and lowered it onto his head. 

“Alright, this is where we part ways,” Anevay nodded. “Good luck, Captains. Prince Arthas. C’mon you two,” she gestured toward the group of horses, with one waiting for Loralen and Taldrea.

Loralen gave her husband a final, passing look before turning around towards the group, pulling Taldrea along with her. “Come along, Sundrop. Let’s get you on a horse.” 

“Yes, Minn’da,” Taldrea nodded a small smile on her face. She looked around at the other elves that were already mounting up. “Are they all Rangers?” she asked.

“Yes they are,” Loralen smiled as she brought Taldrea up to Anevay. “This is Ranger-Captain Anevay. She’s the General’s best friend, you know?”

Taldrea looked up at Anevay, violet eyes wide with surprise. “Really?” 

Anevay nodded with a smile. “Yes I am. Me and the General have been close for many years now. If you want I can introduce you to her when we get back to Quel’thalas.”

Taldrea’s face lit up, her smaller ears shooting straight up. “Yay!” she beamed, her eyes suddenly turning to one of the horses that was currently unoccupied. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” she cheered as she made an attempt to get up on the horse. Alas, her smaller frame made it difficult to hoist herself up on to the saddle. 

Anevay chuckled and hoisted her up onto the horse before returning to her own. Loralen climbed onto the saddle behind her daughter and directed her to hold onto the front. “Holding on tight?” she asked.

“Yeah!” Taldrea nodded. 

“Alright. On your mark, Captain,” Loralen nodded.

“Move out,” Anevay ordered, turning her horse and directing the company east. “It’s a three day ride to Quel’thalas. Everyone keep your wits about you. I’ve already spotted ghouls skulking in the bushes.”

“Wait, you have?” Loralen asked, her eyes widening slightly in panic and her grip on Taldrea tightening. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner!?”

“Don’t worry, Lor,” Velonara interjected with a smile. “We aren’t going to let anything happen to you or your daughter.” 

“I kept it distracted while you said your goodbyes,” Anevay explained. “It’ll be fine. If we run into more, the worst that will happen is Taldrea gets to see some arrows fly.”

Taldrea was grinning ear to ear at the thought. “Minn’da, can I shoot some monsters?” 

“Absolutely not,” Loralen said firmly. “I am not allowing you within a hundred yards of those beasts.” 

“You know, Taldrea. There’s a youth archery league run by Ranger Lord Hawkspear. You could join that when we arrive in Quel’thalas,” Anevay suggested.

Taldrea squealed with delight, gripping the reigns of the horse tightly in her small hands. “I’ll finally get to shoot a bow!”

Anevay smiled at the sight of such a happy child. In truth, she’d always wanted children of her own. People were surprised to hear that, considering her upbringing. But Anevay’s ideal life saw her with a wife and family. She just didn’t want a man forced onto her. Anevay never actually wanted to  _ be  _ a Ranger, she just wanted one to rail her into a bed so hard it broke. Seeing Loralen with her daughter made her wonder what sort of children she and Alina would have one day. 

“Your daughter is adorable, Lor,” she said softly.

“Thank you, Captain,” Loralen said, managing a warm smile as she looked back down at Taldrea. “She gets most of it from her father.” 

“Papa said that I got the fire in my eyes from you, Minn’da” Taldrea said with a toothy grin. 

“Yes, but you got everything else from your Papa,” Loralen smiled as she ran her fingers through Taldrea’s rich brown hair. 

Anevay’s smile only grew wider. “That’s absolutely precious.”

They continued to ride, Taldrea looking around and asking questions to the Farstriders around her. They each answered enthusiastically, finding the child’s eager spirit to be contagious.  A while later, and Loralen looked somewhat melancholy. “... _ I am worried about her being in Quel’Thalas,”  _ she admitted to Anevay, her tongue switching to Thalassian.

“ _ How come?”  _ Anevay asked. While Quel’thalas had a history of looking down on Half-Elves, rarely did they outwardly show such disdain toward them while they were children. Rarely.

_ “You know how our people are about anyone who isn’t a pure elf,” _ Loralen responded.  _ “Between that, not fully knowing our language and being around people she doesn’t know, I worry she’s going to be treated like an outsider.” _

_ “Don’t worry,”  _ Anevay smiled softly.  _ “The rest of the Rangers and I will help the both of you. I know Sylvanas isn’t going to just let your daughter be treated poorly _ .”

Loralen’s eyes widened slightly, a look of soft spoken surprise on her face. A moment later, her eyes began to glisten slightly with unshed tears.  _ “...Thank you, Captain,”  _ she said gently.

Anevay nodded and pulled the horse closer to Loralen’s.  _ “Of course. Sylvanas already has her integration set up. She’s going to be schooled well, going to have all the same opportunities and we’re not going to leave her to rot.” _

Loralen nodded, quickly wiping the welling moisture in her eyes before Taldrea could catch it. 

“Minn’da says you ride birds into battle, Captain!” Taldrea exclaimed. “Why are we on horses, but not birds?”

“The birds are for special circumstances,” Anevay explained. “When we’re dealing with dragons or other airborne enemies. The King won’t allow their use for picking up one wayward Ranger and her daughter.”

“The King sounds stingy,” Taldrea said with a slight point, earning a round of unbridled cackling from the Rangers.

“Yes, he is  _ very  _ stingy,” Anevay giggled.

“So what about you, Anevay?” Loralen asked. “You ever think you’ll have a family?”

“Hopefully,” Anevay nodded. “I have dreams about it sometimes.”

“You know, a dream about your family is a vision of the future,” Loralen smirked.

Anevay smiled. She didn’t really care for that myth, if only because when she did dream of her family she could never see Alina there. Just this… ghastly looking woman who always looked like she was crying. It felt more like a foreboding omen than a good tiding. 

“One time I dreamt I got lost in the mountains and was raised by ogres,” Taldrea stated matter of factly. “Does that count?”

“I think that’s just a dream about nice ogres,” Anevay giggled, snapping out of her morbid thoughts.

“So you get over that inappropriate crush on the General?” Loralen smirked.

Anevay’s eyes widened and she looked taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb, Anevay,” Loralen chuckled. “We all know how longingly you would always look at the General. It was clear as day what you were thinking.” 

“I… am an engaged woman!” Anevay said indignantly.

“Which is why I asked if you were over Sylvanas,” Loralen replied. “Better to know that now than ten minutes before you’re set to get married.” 

“That’s not a factor,” Anevay huffed. “Even if I wasn’t over her that wouldn’t have a bearing on my relationship with Alina.”

“So that’s a no, then,” Loralen snickered. “By the Sunwell, you are hopeless, Captain.” 

“Speaking of the Sunwell, how have you been faring away from home, Loralen?” Anya asked. “I can’t imagine mana withdrawal can sit well with you.” 

Loralen smiled. “It was pretty rough the first few months, but it’s possible to kick the withdrawal.”

“You’re gonna have to tell us your secret,” Anya chuckled. “In case of the worst.”

“Oh stop,” Loralen scoffed. “Nothing’s going to happen to the Sunwell, you’re being ridiculous.”

* * *

“Loralen and her daughter are getting settled into their new home,” Anevay said as she stepped into Sylvanas’ living room. Windrunner Spire had gotten quite lonely since Vereesa left for Dalaran.

“Good to hear,” Sylvanas nodded. “And they haven’t shown any signs of contracting this plague that has Lordaeron in such dire straits?”

“No. The plague was spreading outward from Andorhal in grain shipments,” Anevay explained. “They hadn’t gotten any new grain yet.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Sylvanas sighed. “I was not looking forward to losing one of our own or her child to grain of all things.”

As she spoke, the Ranger General kept her gaze cast out from the balcony. From what Anevay could see from her vantage point, she noticed that Sylvanas looked pensive. Concerned even. 

Anevay laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to ignore the warmth that spread through her chest when she did so. “You alright?” she asked softly.

Sylvanas tilted her head towards Anevay. If she were anyone else, the General likely would have smiled and just said that she was fine. Put on a brave face and not let slip any signs of weakness. But this was Anevay. One of her closest friends. “...I’m just worried about Jaina, I suppose,” she admitted. “I… don’t like people I care about being beyond my reach, you know?”

“Yeah I remember. You practically screamed at Nathanos when he was packing up to return to Lordearon,” Anevay nodded. “I heard Jaina’s being sent to help the Prince investigate the plague.”

“Oh good,” Sylvanas frowned, a deep furrow in her brow. “That meat headed buffoon is tasked with keeping her safe. I am filled with confidence.” 

“Hey, it’s going to be alright,” Anevay smiled, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas’ shoulders in a tight hug. “Jaina’s powerful. If anything, she’s going to be keeping  _ him  _ from dying or doing something terminally stupid.”

“I know,” Sylvanas said, making no effort to refute the hug. “I don’t doubt her ability. It’s just… I would feel better if I were with her.” 

Anevay nodded and gave Sylvanas a tight squeeze before pulling away. “I know you would. Speaking of which, Arthas asked for Priest and Mage support, as well as some Rangers if we could spare them. I’d be willing to take some rangers to help fight the plague.”

Sylvanas pursed her lips slightly as she considered that. “...I’m sure I can convince Liadrin and Rommath to part with a few of their people. They already conscript mages and priests to aid the Kirin Tor and Silver Hand. To supply the Rangers, I would have to get approval from Anestarian.”

“I can send the requests off in a moment,” Anevau nodded. “If he gives his approval, shall I join them?”

Sylvanas frowned slightly. “...Perhaps,” she said cupping her chin with a forefinger and thumb. “I might feel more confident in your safety if you and Jaina were there to protect each other.” 

Anevay titled her head. “You’ve been reluctant to let me out of Quel’thalas lately. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Sylvanas blinked, opening her mouth to speak, then closing it. Anevay watched her fumble for a bit before. “I… haven’t noticed anything different,” she said finally.

Anevay’s brow furrowed. “Sylvanas, c’mon. You’ve practically barred me from leaving Quel’thalas, the King had to order you to allow me to collect Loralen, and you keep asking me to stay close. What’s going on?”

“That’s not-” Sylvanas’ thought paused, then she let out a resigning sigh. She had no response to that. Nothing except, of course, the truth. “Alright, you caught me,” she said. “...The fact of the matter is that you are important to me, Darkflare. Not just as a Ranger, but as a friend. And I don’t like people I’m close to being so far away. Jaina and Vereesa are always in Dalaran. Nathanos has returned home. If something happened to them, I would likely be too late to save them. But you’re still here. You remain by my side. And I want to keep it that way.” Her gaze cast down to the floor, her ears folded against her head. “I… I don’t want to lose another Captain already. Not again.”

Anevay’s concerned expression relaxed almost instantly. “Oh…” she whispered, moving closer and embracing her friend. “Oh, I’m sorry, Sylvanas. I should have known. Of course, I won’t go if you really don’t want me to.”

Sylvanas hid her expression in the crook of Anevay’s neck, returning the embrace wholeheartedly. “...I’ll think about it, at least,” she said. “It’s the kind of decision I need a clear head for.” 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t need to go to Lordaeron during a plague,” she assured her. “If it’ll put your mind at ease for me to stay here, then I will.”

A beat of silence passed and Sylvanas let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “...Thank you,” she sighed gratefully. 

“It’s alright,” Anevay smiled, squeezing her tighter. She was ashamed to admit that hugging Sylvanas still made her heart flutter. “You’re my friend. If you need me to stay close, then I’m more than happy to do that.”

Sylvanas let out another shuddering breath, her arms tightening around Anevay. A part of her felt ashamed of getting in the way of Anevay just doing her job. A job that she had proven more than capable of doing. But right now, she just needed Anevay to be close by. To be within arms reach in case something happened. 

Sylvanas needed to know that she could still save her.


End file.
